


【宇龙】情郎文学

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412





	【宇龙】情郎文学

北是个有钱人家的孩子，又是家里最小的，两个姐姐宠着长大，都上高二了还一直调皮捣蛋，拽得二五八万，青春中二病患者，蓄起小胡子在班里当大哥，带着小弟们逃课抽烟打架，总之是把能气到爸妈老师校长的事儿做了个遍。

北爸妈实在是忍无可忍，北天性不坏，只是从小骄纵任性，当父母的不无责任，应该好好改造一番，就把他送到不愿意来城里住的爷爷奶奶那边，读半年书，磨磨性子。

爷爷奶奶家在一个闭塞的小山村里，家家户户的小房子在山坡上错落有致，全村只有那么一个高中，从家里过去要走泥路下山，沿窄窄的木板桥过河，再走段石板路才能到一处小平地。那是山上唯一一块面积较大、地势平坦的区域，高中隔壁就是小学和初中，都挤在一起。

环境艰苦、下山过河、老师讲课无聊，这些对北来说都不成问题，他比较苦恼的是，村里没有小伙伴愿意陪他耍了，大家每天认真读术，仿佛只有他一个人没心没肺的亚子。

北拉不成帮结不成派，只能自己混。日子过了一个月，山村里的老师根本管不了他，他也觉得没意思了，后来只做些迟到早退，上课睡觉，老师讲课的时候提些无厘头的问题，这类和以前的捣蛋程度相比算不上什么的事情。

居是九月末来的，大学组织大二学生到附近村子里面去支教，居和另外几个同学选择了这个风景还不错的小山村，背了把吉他就来了，教音乐。他们每周二晚上过来，住在山脚的镇子上，第二天中午再坐班车上山，下午到学校里上课，坐晚上的班车下山。

入了秋，山里气温比城里还要低些，居一路上光顾着欣赏红叶和溪水叮咚，没留神，着了凉，就那样吸溜着鼻子被班主任领进了班级。

这节自习，北在百无聊赖地翻着课本，这些东西他高一就补习过了，山里学校讲的课又没什么营养，他这会儿没什么困意，又懒得动，就一会儿哗啦哗啦翻翻书，一会儿看着小操场发发呆。

班主任老师拍拍手，把大家的注意力吸引过来，北慵懒地抬了下眼皮，脑袋撑在胳膊上，极不情愿地扭头看向讲台。

居穿着一身清爽的运动服，小顺毛柔软可爱，背着吉他站在讲台上，是个再阳光帅气不过的男孩子。

北心跳瞬间乱了节奏，那个男孩确实阳光，也确实帅气，但午后金色的阳光洒在他的脸上，长长的睫毛在微微上挑的眼尾处投下阴影，总有种莫名诱人的美感，像山林里神出鬼没的幼年小狐狸，最是天真，却也最能蛊惑人心。

北悄悄在伸手在裤子上蹭了一把，好像擦掉那隐隐的汗意，心里的小鹿就能不再乱撞似的。他低下头，不再看前面了，是不敢再看了。

北脑子里乱作一团，班主任说了什么他也听不大清，直到教室里突然回荡起轻快的吉他声。

老师邀请居给同学们唱一首歌，居也不推脱，大大方方拿出吉他，大致调个音，给同学们唱了首情非得已。

北忍了一会儿，实在忍不住，偷偷抬头看了他一眼，明明是气质温柔内敛的人，唱出来的歌却是意气风发，肆意张扬。他半沉浸在音乐里，音符飘在同学们四周，山里的孩子们也被感染，眼里都亮闪闪的。

北啧了一声，倒是会选歌，还有什么比给春心萌动的高中生唱首活泼的情歌，更能拉近距离呢，可惜自己不吃他那一套。

北是班里唯一后转来的学生，旁边正好空了个位置，被他放了书包。他看居唱完收起吉他，就把自己的书包拎回来，塞进桌格，打算迎接这个新同桌。

班主任却说，小居老师以后每周三都会来，这节自习就改成音乐课了……

北才猛然意识到，原来不是新转来的同学啊，还以为跟自己一样，也是个叛逆少年被送来改造的。

居今天简单讲了些乐理，北小时候学萨克斯都学过的东西，他也没听进去，就看居圆白的指头捏着半截粉笔，在黑板上写写画画。北注意到居都进山里还穿着短袖，怪不得刚刚讲话能听到鼻音……还有那胳膊晃来晃去的，真是白得有些惹眼了……

小居老师走了以后，今天下午的课北就再也没听进去过，把脸埋在桌上睡觉，也睡不着，烦躁地抓了把头发，坐起身又看向操场发呆了。

临近放学的时间，有住在山下镇子里老师结伴往校门外走，去赶班车。居背着吉他和朋友们一起走，北看着他们几个男生勾肩搭背。居的肩膀不宽，吉他就挡住大半，也看不清他朋友的手到底搭成什么样子，北只是莫名的不爽。

放学铃声一响，北拎起书包就走了。爷爷奶奶都看出北今天心情不好，也都知道北的性格，由他去了。洗完澡躺到床上，天已经黑透。北却了无睡意，一闭上眼睛就会想起今天居抱着吉他唱歌的样子。

“难以忘记，初次见你，一双迷人的眼睛。”

那双眼是称得上很漂亮的，北却更想看他露出一些别样的神情。

“在我脑海里，你的身影，挥散不去。”

“握你的双手感觉你的温柔”北想起握粉笔的那只手，看起来软软的，摸起来应当也是很舒服，如果握的不是粉笔，是……

不能再想下去了，北拉过被子蒙上头，要把那些想法都压住一样。

第二天学校里就传开了，高二某班来了个音乐老师，叫小居，年轻又帅气。几乎一整个星期大家都在讨论小居老师，别的班还在哀叹，为什么自己班来的老师不是小居。北努力不去想他，但那首情非得已就像是唱进了他心里，无论如何也挥散不去。

思念像是山中野草蔓生，不受自己控制地在血液中扎根，北的胸腔又痒又酸，想到抱着吉他的那个男孩时，满心都是伴着苦涩的欢喜。

好不容易又挨到周三，北的爷爷奶奶都看出北今天不对劲了。一大早洗脸梳头，从来不好好穿的校服都认真摆正了衣领，书包也乖乖双肩背着，出门的步伐比平时都快些。

北下了山，过了桥，才发现自己今天的不对劲，想想是什么日子，懊恼地叹了口气。随即揉了把头发，拉开外套拉链，扯歪了领子，背包又甩到一边肩膀上，双手插着兜往学校走。

下午居老师来上课的时候，北故意趴在桌上睡觉。居上次给大家讲了基础知识，弹了几遍音阶。这节课上来先是复习了一下，又弹了五六个音，给大家视唱练耳，要同学们在纸上写下答案。

北突然感觉有人轻轻拍了拍自己快要压麻的胳膊，他不耐烦地抬起头，就看到居那漂亮到过分的脸，离近了看更是多几分精致，眉眼温柔又风情，鼻梁高挺又秀气，嘴唇也粉嫩柔软。

可能是北的表情有些凶，居抱歉地笑了笑，然后无辜地眨了眨眼，“同学，你身体有哪里不舒服吗？”

北想说我心里不舒服，但他看着居的天真表情，不知怎么就没好意思为难他。正犹豫着要找个什么借口，居就又温柔地说，“你们学校也没有医务室，那你先趴一会儿，下课了我带你去镇子里的医院看看吧。”

北盯着居的脸，这距离太近了，连他脸上细小的绒毛都能看清，像夏天的水蜜桃，一戳好像都能冒出甜甜的汁水。

居见北没理他，就抿着嘴笑了一下，轻声问，“同学？”

北回过神，脸上有点热，又埋下头，发出闷闷的一声“嗯”。只有他自己知道，对方其实什么也没做，他就已经败下阵来。

下课的时候，居收好吉他和乐谱，站在班级门口等北。北在座位上慢吞吞地收拾书包，手不听使唤地有些僵硬。

北书包还没装好，就听到门口一阵吵闹声，他想居还在门口，会不会是出什么事，没拿书包就往教室门口走，看到几个高三的男生围住了居。

站在最前面的那个男生北大概听说过，姓候，大家都叫他猴子，是这学校里唯一一个混混头子。北笑了笑，当初不屑于和他接触，就是嫌弃这人颇有些山中无老虎，猴子称霸王的意味。

猴子很高，把居逼到了墙根，微微弯腰紧盯着他，说的话不觉失礼，语气却是挑衅得很，“居老师，我对音乐也很有兴趣，您今晚可以给我补补课吗？”

居有些生气，但毕竟年长几岁，不好对人发火，只能低头抿着嘴，不理他。北的怒火也被撩起来，早就看猴子不顺眼，今天是真的撞枪口上了。

猴子见居不说话，正要再往前迈一步，肩膀就被人很大力的撞了一下，生气地回头，看到北正背对着他站着，他气急败坏地指着北的背影骂到，“早看你小子不是个好鸟，来坏我什么好事！”

北不把他当回事，淡淡地说，“好狗还不挡道呢，你堵在我们班门口算什么。”

猴子不管居了，走到北身后，一把拉着他的领子把人转过来，“你想怎么样？”

北余光看见居还没走，他想这人怎么这么傻，自己本就是来给他解围的，还愣在那干嘛。他心中气结，想瞪居一眼，对上目光之后又感到居是真的在为他担心，只好冲他斜了斜眼睛，示意他赶快走，眼神里是自己都没有意识到的宠爱。

居还是不太放心，但这种事自己在这反而添乱，冲北比了个口型就走了。

猴子又揪了揪北的衣领，“问你话呢！你到底想怎么样！”北从居渐行渐远的背影收回目光，越发狠戾，像一只小狼一样瞪着猴子。猴子从没见过这样压迫的眼神，心中不由一慌，面上却不动，狠狠地推了北一把。北踉跄了一下，勉强稳住身体，靠着墙才没有摔倒。猴子看北没有反击的意思，连忙领着小弟们走了。

从上学开始，从来没有老师管得了北，他却因为居刚刚给他比了个“不要打架”的口型，就忍住了冲动。北思及此，苦笑着叹了口气。

北想去操场上溜达溜达，刚出了楼门，就感觉有人跟上来，怕是猴子又来找麻烦。北恶狠狠地回过头，就看到居快步跟着他，来不及刹车，差点撞到他身上。

居是刹住了，后背上的吉他却由于惯性磕了一下居的脑袋。居也不在意，边揉头边冲北笑，“刚刚谢谢你呀，白宇同学！”

听居叫了自己的名字，北心里又惊又喜，想问问他怎么知道自己的名字的，又觉得这个问题太傻了。于是冷下脸，“你怎么还没走？”

居看北好像不大愿意跟自己说话的样子，有点委屈了，“刚刚说带你去镇上的医院……”

北却像故意忽略了居眼中的期待，酷酷地转头走掉，“不去了。”

居看北迈着四方步回了教学楼，也咬了咬嘴唇，去赶班车了。

几周相安无事，又到了周三，早上北出门前，爷爷奶奶忽然跟他说，今天要去赶集，在镇上住一天再回来。

已经十月末了，大学组织的为期一个月的支教活动，今天是最后一天，居上完课，和同学们告别，大家都很喜欢小居老师，依依不舍，甚至围过去拥抱了居。

北坐在座位上没动，也没看居。他余光瞥见居出班级门之前还往他这里深深看了一眼。压抑住心里的酸楚，他知道他们根本没有可能，也不想再给彼此平添痛苦。

等居下了楼，他才敢靠着窗边，远远再看他一眼。居的头顶被午后的暖阳染成金色，和他的人一样温柔。如果可以的话，他多想摸一摸他的头发，看看是不是和想象中一样柔软。

今天居的几个朋友不知道为什么都不在，居是自己走的。眼看着就要出校门了，突然围过来一群人，北都不用细看就知道又是猴子那些人。

距离有点远，北听不清他们说了什么，但他看到猴子几个人好像动了手，北腾地站起来，椅子在地上摩擦发出刺耳的声音，全班都转过来看着他，他却无暇顾及其他，立刻冲出教室，往楼下跑。

他冲出楼门的时候，看到那几个混混正抛着什么，居伸胳膊够，被他们溜的跑来跑去，也没抢到。北迈出一只脚，想了想，又收了回来，停在楼门口的树荫里悄悄看着他们。

居终于累了，站在一圈人中间，阴沉着脸，再不去抢他们抛来抛去的东西。他抬起头，北下意识往树后面躲了一下，在确定居看不到自己的地方偷偷看他。

居或许是觉得没有必要和他们置气，又或许是不想在外面起冲突，最终只是一言不发地转过身，从两个人之间快速跑掉了。

猴子抢到了居的东西，把玩着往回走，还跟小兄弟们笑着说，“我当是什么好东西，不就是一个小破挂件吗，看他珍惜的那个样子，没劲……”

说笑声戛然而止——他们看见北独自一人站在操场中央，他们回教学楼的必经之路上。明明是阳光正明媚的下午，北的眉宇间却有一种令人颤抖的阴鸷，像隆冬的雪一样寒气四起。

北看清了猴子手里拿的挂件，是一个白色的小宇航员，usb小电灯，插电脑上就能亮，他从城里带过来的。前几天班里同学自发的征集给支教老师的离别礼物，北实在没什么东西，就挑这个交了上去，还留了一张纸条——小居老师放心，我不会再打架了。

猴子强装淡定，“哟，怎么又是你。说实话我还挺看好你的，来当我小弟，今天就放过你，怎么样。”

“呵，当你小弟？”北冷笑一声，“我当你大爷。”

‘至少我没当着你的面再打架。’北这么想着，已经冲过去给了猴子一拳。一群人扭在一起，论打架，再来这么多人北也能解决掉。可毕竟寡不敌众，虽然北抢回了小宇航员，对方也差不多都趴下了，却弄成了个两败俱伤，北脸上身上也都挂了彩。

他却没有停歇，一蹦一跳地往校门外冲，跑了快一条街，终于在班车发走前，爬了上去。

班车不大，北踉跄着爬上来的声音也不小，全车人都注意到了。居呆住，他朋友怼怼他，“诶，小居，那是你们班的吧？”

北撑着座椅背，来到居面前，摊开手掌，是一个沾了一点土的小宇航员。北有点不好意思地擦了擦，可自己手也不干净，怎么都弄不好。他抱歉地笑了一下，“对不起啊小居老师，弄脏了……”

居小心翼翼地把宇航员接过来，拿出湿巾低头仔细地擦拭，轻轻柔柔地说，“你又把他送给我了呀……”

“我以为再也见不到了呢……”饱含委屈的一句话，也不知是说给小宇航员的，还是面前这人的。

北宇听到居的语调颤颤的，已经染上哭腔，自己眼眶也有些发酸。他想哄哄居，又不知道该说什么。能说什么呢，他们以后真的还有机会见面吗。

居擦好了小宇航员，抬头冲着北莞尔一笑，“你看，又干净了呀。”

北彻底愣住了，居笑得那样明媚，一排小白牙都露出来，眼睛却已经湿的不成样子，泪痕糊了满脸，可怜兮兮的。

北想帮他擦干眼泪，又嫌自己手脏，咬了咬牙，扔下一句“小居老师一路平安”，就往车下跑。可是他一急，忘了刚刚打架脚上的伤，一下子就趴到前面座椅上，动不了了。

居吓坏了，连忙凑过去看他，这才注意到，这人竟是一身的伤。居语气也严肃起来，“你……”北抢着说道，“我没打架！他们拿到就扔了，我从路边捡的，这伤……是路上摔了一跤……”

“谁们扔的，你怎么知道？”居显然不信，“你是跟他们打了一架抢回来的，对不对？”

北咬着牙不说话，居就全懂了。居背上吉他，告诉朋友们晚一点去镇上跟他们会和，就不由分说地扶着北下了车。

售票阿姨叫住他，“小居老师！我们车马上就开了！”居回头冲她笑笑，“谢谢李姐！你们先走吧！”北推居，“你别管我了，一天就这一趟车……”居不理他，继续扶着他往回走。

居没回学校，直接让北带他回家。过河的时候，居一手拉着绳索，一手搀着北。北已经被这突如其来的幸福冲昏了头脑，尽管不是故意的，也一直往居身上倒。居脸上泪痕还没干，却笑了起来，没说什么，由他去了。

北家在山腰上，两人爬到家里的时候，都累到说不出话，深秋的傍晚风已经很凉，他们却都出了一身的汗，身上黏糊糊的。

北拿过小茶几上的壶，给居倒了杯水。居缓过气之后就打算离开了。北拉住他，“已经没有车了……”居看了他一眼，“我可以在学校的休息室呆一晚，明早再跟班车下山。”北心虚，好不容易来了，实在不想他走，又找别的理由，“那要不要洗个澡……学校没有热水……”

居看着他不说话，北知道自己的心思都被看穿了，却还嘴硬，“你留下来嘛……你自己一个人往学校走也不安全……万一再碰到猴子他们……”

居出乎意料地来了一句，“我会泰拳。”

北本来低着头说话，听他半开玩笑地这么一句，好奇地抬起了头，发现居正带着笑意看他。

气氛突然轻松起来，北也笑了，“那小居老师打给我看看嘛，我从小在山里长大，都没见过泰拳呢。”

居根本不信他在山里长大的鬼话，却也懒得拆穿他，就装模作样对着他打了几拳。又白又圆的小拳头砸到身上一点都不痛，像棉花糖一样，甜到人心坎里。北脑子一热，握住了居伸过来的手腕。

居感到一阵天璇地转，懵了片刻，反应过来的时候已经被北压在沙发上，衣服下摆都被推到了胸前。

北掠夺者他口腔内的空气，和他唇齿缠绕，吸着他的软舌翩翩起舞。居快要窒息的时候，北终于放过他，两人的嘴唇之间拉出一丝银线，晶莹剔透，脆弱得像理智那根弦，一扯就断了。

北的手早就伸到居衣服里，抚摸过胸前软弹的两团，不轻不重地捏了两把，又顺着滑嫩的小腹，解开了居的裤子。

居慌张地拉他的手，小声呜咽，“不……不要……”却怎么也使不上力，北轻松地拉下他的裤子，握着已经挺立的那处撸了几下。

居快要哭了，眼尾透着情欲的媚红，“不要……太快了……”北吻了吻他胸前的红豆，低沉的声线蛊惑一般问他，“什么太快了？”手上动作不停，“这样就算快的话，那等一下怎么办？”

居说不过他，干脆抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，放任自己沉溺在欲海中。可他马上又细细地叫了一声——有两片温热的唇瓣包住了那个地方。

居的声音已经可以掐出奶汁，甜腻得很，一边哼哼，一边叫，“小白……小白同学……不要这样啊……脏的……”

居在情事上的生涩令北格外激动，不禁加快嘴上动作，居很快就浑身一抖，释放出来。

居失神得躺在沙发上，北抹了把嘴，又凑上去亲了亲居的嘴角。山里秋夜冷，北怕人着凉，又给他穿好了裤子。忙完这些，自己的欲望也消了大半。他不忍逼迫居做什么，只是把人揽进怀里，安静地抱着。琉璃般的月色照了满屋，北忽然想，这样他已经很满足了。

居在他怀里窝了一会儿，终于回神，想起刚刚发生的事，抬头看了眼北快要睡着的安静面容，耳根又红起来。这个人……平时又凶又淘气，睡着的时候却乖巧的很。总是蓄着小胡子装深沉，明明也是个需要被爱的少年人啊……居心里软软的。

居扭了扭，想起身。北本来就没睡熟，发现怀里的人好像要起身，瞬间惊醒，抬了抬手臂，把人圈得更紧。

居忍俊不禁，用手肘怼了他一下，笑骂道，“你干什么啊，我没要走！”

北“嘶”了一声，看居立刻紧张起来，又觉得应该再逗一逗他，于是捂着刚刚被怼的地方，“哎哟……哎哟……疼……”

居要掀他衣服看看伤势，北连忙摁住他的手。想想这人的目光如果落在自己身上，那刚刚就白冷静了那么久……

北温柔地看着他，“小居老师，可以……再给我唱首歌吗？”

最后一晚了，居不想让他的任何一个愿望落空。

北刚刚是真的被怼疼了，他侧躺在沙发上，看居拿出吉他，安安静静地调好音，在他对面的小沙发上坐下。

“我要，你在我身旁……”

如水月色洒在居白皙的皮肤上，像是仙子下凡。木吉他的音色配着居清沉的嗓音，比溪水还要澄澈，流淌在山涧，蒸腾在北心里。

“……这夜的风儿吹，吹的心痒痒”居像是忘词了一样，微微一停顿，而后羞涩又绵软地唱出了那几个字，“我的……情郎”，那黏腻的嗓音像是蘸了蜜糖一样，北看着抱着吉他半睁着桃花眼看向自己的居，一时间忽然想到犹抱琵琶半遮面这句词，配面前的美人真是再合适不过。

“……我在他乡，望着……月亮。”居唱到最后一句已经有些哽咽了，月亮两个字更是唱不下去，低低地读出来。

北不顾自己的伤腿，拄着沙发凑过来，终于像他在班车上就想的那样做了——吻住居的眼睛，顺着脸颊慢慢吻干他的眼泪。

“别哭，我会寻着月色找到你。”

“相信我，我的情郎。”

第二天上午，居是被晃醒的。他一睁眼，天光已经大亮，起身看了看，发现自己正躺在一辆驴车上。北坐在侧梁上看着他笑，“没忍心叫醒你，班车已经走了，村里只有驴车，我送你下山。”

最后的那段记忆有些混乱了，居想不起来自己是怎么与北告别的，只记得后来坐在返城的火车上，朋友给他泡了碗泡面他不吃，给他递矿泉水他也不喝，回到宿舍里闷头就睡，第二天中午才黑着眼圈爬起来，吓了上完课回来的室友一跳。

“社长，最后一个人也面完了，咱这学期才招了八个人，你太严格啦！唉不说了，去吃宵夜啊？”吉他社副社长拍了拍居的胳膊，居叹了口气，“走吧。”

居开学已经大四了，想面试完这波新人就退，或许……碰碰运气，那人应是今年高考完的。

可是吉他社整场面试下来，居并没有见到想见的人，眼看着名单上最后一个人也离开了活动室，心里愈发地失落起来。

居起身，跟几位当面试官的吉他社老成员说，“走吧，吃宵夜去，我请客。”

一行人走出教学楼，居抬头望了望漆黑的夜幕，今天的月亮好圆，学校的路灯好像都失了光芒。

亮得就像……那天晚上一样。

居走了几步，忽然怔住——背后响起了一阵吉他前奏，而后那人的声音像是从虚无的梦境之中飘出来：“我要，你在我身旁，我要，看着你梳妆……”

居不敢置信地回过头，看到北坐在花坛边上，抱着吉他对他唱歌。又是那样的月色，又是那个……情郎。

一曲毕，北定定地看着居，“我说过，我会寻着月色找到你。”

“收了我吗，学长？”

END

————————————————

小剧场：

吉他社成员疯狂起哄ing

居社长脸爆红

北：我意思是叫吉他社收了我呀……（挠头）


End file.
